Austin and Dallas: Finally Together
by Eyeseers
Summary: Austin and Dallas are now together. However, they have been keeping their gay relationship secret from their friends, family, and the public. But when Austin leaves to go on the "Full Moon" world tour, can they still keep their relationship while Austin is traveling. *First Story*
1. The First Meet

It was a nice, hot, day in June at Austin Moon's house. As 12th grader, Austin Moon woke up, half-naked in his bed. His hair all frizzled, his face filled with depressed. He looked over at his calendar and saw that it was June 1st.  
"Man!" said Austin Moon.  
"He was sad due to fact that in 4 days, he was going to graduate with his friends. He got up and realized it was only 7:00 in the morning. Austin thought, "I'm going to be late for high school. Especially, since the graduates were having their 5th annual Ditch-Day." Ditch-day was a day when the graduates were allowed to ditch school for the entire day. He ran across his room to get his underclothes on. Then he put on his shorts and decided to choose a regular t-shirt or a muscle t-shirt that exposed his six-packed abs, and his round light-brown nipples. He rushed downstairs and ran out the door.

Austin made it to school just in time. He stopped by his locker and saw Ally, Trish, and Dez waiting for him. "Austin, where were you!" said Trish. "Sorry! Overslept!" "Come on, were going to be late for class." said Ally. Everybody, but Trish went to class. Once Austin, Ally, and Dez got to class, their teacher, Mr. Vlander, was a teaching about the 90's when the principal made an announcement. "Students, it's that time again... . It's time for the 5th annual Ditch-Day. Commencing in 5...4...3...2...1... Happy Ditch-Day!" As the school bell rang, everyone tried to bolt out of the room, but Mr. Vlander said, "Hold on, just a minute class. I would like to introduce you to our new student, Dallas.  
Dallas was "6'2".Dallas had brown hair, cheek bones, glorious eyes. Dallas was wearing a tight muscle t-shirt that you could clearly see his round pink nipples and his perfect six-pack abs in sync with each other. Dallas's shorts and underwear were hanging that you could see a v-line that points to his cock.

"I hope to see you soon tomorrow. What are we waiting for...LET'S GO!" said Dallas

Everybody left, even the teacher, left the room. Except for Austin and Dallas who stayed inside to chat about what they are. "Aren't you Austin Moon, famous Rock star. Nice to meet you man." said Dallas.

"Nice to meet you too, man" said Austin.

"Don't mind me saying this, but there are rumors saying that you're gay or straight. So, are you gay or straight" said Dallas.

"Don't tell anybody but, only my friends know, I am gay." said Austin

Dallas said, "I should tell you this, since were friends but I'm gay too."

"So, were are you're friends anyway." said Dallas

"Trish and Dez are probably working at some job and Ally is reading books. Want to go back to my place for some games and pancakes? My parents won't be home for another eight hours." said Austin

Dallas said, "Sure let's go!"

**-Sorry that there was no sex scene in this chapter. There will be a sex scene in the next chapter.-**


	2. Their First Time

-**Sorry about the late update- Here's Chapter 2!**

Austin and Dallas drove to Austin's house. Austin house was empty due to his parents working at Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Ally, Trish, and Dez weren't there because they were at the Miami Beach. Austin and Dallas had the house all to themselves. Austin house was a 4-story house with White walls. The furniture was black and white all throughout the house. A spiraling staircase was show the main area to the second floor. Dallas went to the kitchen and turned on the TV. Austin went to go make some popcorn and get drinks. Dallas kept changing an changing until he passed the FX channel. They were showing, "The Hunger Games". Austin sat down and gave Dallas one of the drinks.

Dallas said, "Who would you do Peeta or Finnick?"

Austin said, "I would do Peeta than Finnick any other day of the week!"

Dallas said, "Yeah! I would do Peeta too."

During one scene of the movie, Katniss raises her three fingers up. Austin and Dallas try to do the same thing, but Dallas spilled his drink all over his shirt. "Oh man!" said Austin. "Sorry, man!" said Dallas. "That's okay man. I will just take my shirt off." said Austin. Austin took off his shirt and Dallas saw Austin's six-pack abs and flat square pecs. Without his shirt, Dallas saw Austin's muscular arms and bulky chest. There was also a v-line that was pointing to his cock. Dallas put Austin put his wet red t-shirt in the washer. When Austin returned to the living room, Katniss and Peeta were announced winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Austin and Dallas stood up in victory. Dallas stared into Austin's brown eyes. Austin stared into Dallas's eyes. Austin and Dallas started to lean into each other.

And, they kissed!

Austin and Dallas kept making out for a minutes. Then, Dallas put his tongue inside Austin's mouth. Austin put his tongue inside Dallas's mouth. They both were trying to see which tongue was dominant. Eventually, Austin won by pushing his tongue all the way down Dallas's throat. Meanwhile, Dallas's hands were sliding down to Austin's pecs. When Dallas's hand reached Austin's nipples, he pinched them with his thumb and index finger. Austin shouted , "ughhh! HARDER!" Dallas twisted and pinched Austin's nipples to the max. Austin moaned, "That's the spot." Austin's nipples became fully erect and pointy. Meanwhile, Austin tugged at Dallas's shirt. Finally, Austin managed to get Dallas's shirt off. Austin was amazed of how sexy Dallas body looked. Austin rubbed his hands all over Dallas's body. Austin kissed Dallas, then kissed his chest, followed by kissing on his pecks. Austin sucked on Dallas's right nipple and pinched his left nipple. Austin changed sides by pinching Dallas's right nipple and sucking on Dallas's left nipple. Dallas was moaning in pleasure as Austin was sucking and pinching his nipples. He was pulling Austin's blonde luscious hair. Austin moved from Dallas's erect nipples to his six-pack abs. Austin kissed each pack of Dallas's six-pack. When Austin reached Dallas's pants, he slowly pulled them off. After pulling Dallas's pants off, Austin began messing with Dallas's 8 inch cock through his underwear. While messing with his cock, Dallas's cock started leaking out pre-cum in his trousers. Austin started to suck his member through his briefs. After a few minutes of sucking, Austin pulled down his underwear to see his 8 inch cock pop out and nearly hit his face.

Austin and Dallas switched places and Dallas kissed Austin abs. Austin moaned, "Ugh" Then, Dallas moved lower and lower 'til he reached Austin's v-line which pointed to his cock. Finally, Dallas removed Austin's pants and Austin's 10 inch boner was becoming sticky in his trousers. Dallas began fondling with Austin's cock in his underwear. After fondling with Austin's 10 inch cock, Dallas started sucking on Austin cock slowly. Few minutes later, Dallas started to suck Austin's cock faster.

Austin moaned, "Ugh! Dallas, I'm about to..."

Then, Dallas stopped sucking on Austin's cock just as he was close to cumming. Dallas grabbed Austin's underwear at his waistband. Then, Dallas pulled down Austin's underwear in a blink of an eye. Austin's cock sprung out and hit Dallas right in the face. Austin grabbed Dallas's light-brown hair and moaned in happiness. Dallas engulfed most of Austin's cock, then managed to get all 10 inches deep down into his throat.

Dallas spat out Austin cock and said, "Let's do it!"

Austin and Dallas went upstairs to Austin's room. They wrestled on top of the bed and Austin said, "Are you top or bottom?"

"I'm bottom." said Dallas.

Austin, who was still hard, got on his knees. He licked his middle finger and stuck his finger inside Dallas's anus. Dallas moaned and squeezed his nipples as he gasped in pleasure. Then, Austin added another finger inside Dallas. Dallas was furiously jacking off to Austin putting fingers inside of Dallas. Eventually, Austin put his third finger inside of Dallas. Dallas was about to reach his limit, then Austin pulled his fingers out of Dallas's anus fast and hard. Dallas's anus ripped and larger than before. "Okay, now you're ready!" said Austin. Austin got the lube from his secret drawer underneath his underwear. He used some of the lotion on his cock and some on Dallas's ripped anus. Austin aligned his cock at Dallas's entrance. And Austin slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Dallas's anus. He pushed more and more of his cock inside of Dallas.

Austin asked Dallas, "Are you okay!"

Dallas said, "Give me a minute."

When Austin was about to pull out of Dallas, Dallas said, "You can move inside now."

Austin's cock started to moved deeper and deeper into Dallas's anus. As Austin's cock was sliding inside of Dallas, Dallas was screaming in pleasure as famous pop star, Austin Moon, was taking away his virginity. Austin started to move in and out slowly. Dallas whispered, "Faster... faster... faster." Then, Austin started to increase his speed a little faster. Then, Austin was at his full speed. Dallas kept moaning, "Ah, yeah... Ah, yeah!" and "Fuck me Austin!" while jacking off vigorously while pinching Austin strong nipples. Minutes later, Austin shouted, "DALLAS, I'M GONNA CUM IN YOUR ASS!" Dallas replied, "SHOOT YOUR WHITE, CREAMY LOAD INSIDE OF ME!" Austin gave it his 110% experience and rapidly fucked Dallas's ass. Austin shouted, "I'M CUMMING!".

Austin shot his liquid, creamy, white load up inside Dallas's ass. Some of Austin's load landed on Dallas's cock and ass. Dallas's load was explosive as his cum had shot all over his face, covered his chest in cum, and all over his six-pack abs. Austin pulled out of Dallas and collapsed on top of Dallas, both exhausted from their first time. Austin said, "That was great, man!" "I hope we can do this next time!" said Dallas. Austin licked all the cum from Dallas's face and kissed Dallas on the face as they got under the covers slept through the afternoon.

-Bonus Extra-

Dallas said, "Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Austin replied, "Yeah, but let's keep it a secret, don't want to get our parents, friends, and fans in this relationship."

**-More to come in the next couple of chapters. Sorry about the late update finals and other end-of-the-year stuff. Now that summer's here, I'll have more time to write more chapters.-**


	3. Graduation party!

**-The big day is here. It's the last day of school before summer vacation and graduation time.-**

**-19 days later-**

Days since their first time, Austin and Dallas have been having secret affairs and dates. They have been meeting in private areas so that the paparazzi wouldn't catch them having a date or even worse, kissing. As time flew fly, days 'til graduation had gotten closer and closer. Austin and Dallas had still gotten to know each other more and more. Until, the day had finally come, it was time to graduate high school and time for summer vacation.

Everything was place for June 20th, 2014, the diplomas were sitting on the table in the stage. The principal, teachers, and administrators were sitting and some were standing up looking proud. All of the high school seniors' parents were talking and waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Seniors were waiting behind the curtain excited to graduate and get their diploma. After a few minutes, the ceremony began, the principal began calling out the high school seniors to get their diploma. Once everybody received their diplomas, the principal, "Please, turn your caps to the right side of your face." Everybody turned their caps. "I know pronounce you graduates of 2014!" Everybody threw their caps up in the air and left with their friends, awards and heading to start their summer.

Meanwhile, Austin and Dallas secretly left the ceremony and went into the classroom where they first met. Austin said, "Now, it's your turn!" Austin and Dallas started to kiss and take off their gowns. They decided to leave their caps on for fun. Austin and Dallas were now almost completely naked except for their caps. Austin and Dallas started kissing and kissing. Then, Dallas put his tongue all the way down Austin's throat. Dallas threw Austin to the desk where the teacher does her work. The entire classroom was empty. There was nothing there except the teacher's desk and a bunch of chairs.

Austin sat upon the teacher's desk on all fours. His hands and feet on the edge of table. Dallas tried to expand Austin's anus by putting his middle finger in his anus. Austin moaned , "More...More!" Then, Dallas added another finger inside Austin's anus. His finger went deeper inside Austin. Finally, Dallas sent his third finger inside Austin's anus. This sent Austin over the edge. Austin shouted, "I'm close!" Eventually, Dallas rapidly took his three fingers outside of Austin. Austin flipped on his back where Austin's anus was shown waving in the air. Dallas walked up to Austin's anus and aligned his 8 inch cock with Austin's anus.

Dallas dragged his cock up and down in between Austin's ass cheeks. He, then, pushed his medium-sized mushroom head up inside Austin. Austin moaned, "Ugh!" Dallas replied, "Are you okay?" Then, Dallas slid his mushroom head out of Austin as quickly as possible. Austin's anus was ripped wide open that you could see Austin's prostate. Austin said, "No, I'm fine!" Then, Dallas started to reinsert his mushroom head into Austin. Dallas started to push his entire shaft into Austin. Austin leaned his head back and moaned in joyfulness while Dallas was taking his virginity. Dallas, eventually, stuck his whole schlong inside of Austin's arse. Dallas started to move slowly in and out of Austin. Then, Dallas started to move faster and faster in and out of Austin. Austin started jacking off furiously and moaned, "Harder...Harder." Austin, then, took his hand of his cock and started to pinch Dallas's nipple tightly &amp; harshly. Austin's cock started to bounce around Dallas's sweaty face. Dallas pulled out of Austin and pulled him up. Dallas took Austin over to their favorite teacher's desk and bent Austin over the desk. Dallas stuck his blood-engorged penis inside of Austin. Austin quietly spoke to Dallas saying," Feel me up, Baby! Touch me, Rape me!" Dallas wrapped his arms around Austin's nipple and started to pinch his nipple as hard as possible. Dallas started to push his cock in and out of Austin rapidly. Dallas moved his arms down to Austin's abs, then to his dick. Dallas started to pump Austin's hard dick up &amp; down while gradually fucking him at immense speed. Austin whispered in Dallas's ear, "Love me, fuck me, do me!" Austin turned his head around and kissed Dallas on the lips. Austin shouted, "FUCK! Dallas, I'm close." Dallas said, "Me too, baby!" Dallas gave his 100% and fucked Austin like it was the end of time.

Austin moaned, "UGHH! UGHHH! FUCK ME!"

Dallas shouted, "Austin...baby...I'm...close!"

Austin said, "CUM INSIDE ME, BABY! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Dallas said, "I'M CUMMING!"

Dallas shot about 10 loads up inside Austin. Meanwhile, Austin pumped his dick shot his load all over the teacher's desk. Dallas's cock started to soften inside of Austin. Dallas pulled out of Austin. Dallas's cock was covered with his own white stickiness. Dallas squatted down to Austin's rectum and opened his mouth. Austin screamed as Dallas's white, sticky cum was pouring out of Austin's anus and into Dallas's mouth. Austin licked up his own cum from the teacher's desk. They both laid on top of the teacher's desk. They both kissed each other and Dallas said, "Happy Graduation!" Austin &amp; Dallas put their gowns back on and went outside to get their diplomas without being seen or noticed. They were now officially College Freshman with their other high school friends.

Austin said, "Let Summer begin!"

**-Now that they are out of school, Austin and Dallas could do anything that they could please without getting caught.-**

**-The Next few chapters will be included in the summer.-**

**-These chapters will include stars from other Disney and Disney XD shows.-**

**-Vote to see which of your favorite Disney Channel and Disney XD guys will join Austin and Dallas in their sex-filled summer. You can vote up to 5 Disney Guys in my 1st poll coming next week.-**

**-This will be the last update for a couple of days 'cause I'm heading to Dallas.-**


	4. Goodbye and Surprise

**-June 20, 2014-**

***TV Show: Shake It Up**

***TV Show where the Surprise Guest Character is from**

**-Hope you like it-**

* * *

Austin and Dallas had been closer and closer to each other throughout the first few days of Summer. When they saw each other in public, they would grab each others crouch and ass. Everyday, they would send texts to each other about how much they love each other. They would send pictures of their rock hard cocks to each other and cum. Then, they would send pics of where their cum landed and send it to each other. On weekdays and weekends, when they would be alone, Dallas would go Austin's house and they would have sex two or three times. It was one of there best times together until Austin had to leave Dallas to go on his "Full Moon" Tour starting on June 20th, 2014. Eventually, as the days flew by, the tour was getting closer and closer.

On the day of the tour, Austin bus and was already packed with the gang's luggage. Austin's friends and manger were already on the bus. All they had to was wait for Austin to get onboard. Outside the bus, Austin and Dallas were talking about what they were going to do once the "Full Moon" tour was over. Austin said, "So, this is it." Dallas said, "Yep! This may be the last time we see each other for a long time." Austin replied, "Maybe, you could come with us on the tour. So, that we can stay together, even on the road!" Dallas sighed, "You know I can't come because your friends would know about our secret relationship and the public too." Austin stated, "That 's right! I forgot about that! Well then, I hope to see you soon. Dallas announced, " Hope to see you back in Miami as soon as possible!" They hugged each other for one last final time and Austin went on the bus. Dallas waved goodbye to Austin as the bus headed to its first destination on the "Full Moon" Tour.

When the tour bus was out of Dallas's sight, Dallas cried a little bit and headed back to his house. Dallas saw a note on the doorstep to his house. The note read, " Dallas, your father and I will be in Paris, France for a couple of days for our 2nd honeymoon getaway. You will be home alone for the entire time. Make sure you have enough food for the time that we are gone. Love, Mom". Dallas had been waiting for this all week for the house to be alone because now he could masturbate in peace and quiet and alone. Dallas put the note on the counter and headed inside. He ran up the stairs as quick as possible to get into his bedroom. He went as fast as lightning to get in the bed that he didn't notice that he didn't lock the door.

Dallas sat on his bed and started to check out his strong, bulky biceps on his left and right arm. He started to rub the fabric where his torso and pecs were. After a few minutes of rubbing the fabric of his clothes, Dallas took his clothes off and kept his white t-shirt on. Dallas decided to keep his t-shirt on because loved how his cum got on his white shirt. He rolled his t-shirt all the way up until he reached the top of his six-pack abs. On the upper-half of his body, his t-shirt really outlined his round pecs shape. His t-shirt also outlined his very sharp and brown nipples to the limit. Dallas decided to rub his exposed torso. He , then, zipped his jeans and pulled them down. He was now stuck in his underwear and his rolled-up t-shirt.

Dallas started to lie down on his bed in his underwear and rolled-up t-shirt. While lying down, Dallas started to rub his semi-hard cock through the fabric of his underwear. While rubbing, Dallas's cock started to get harder and harder until it was poking through the fabric. Eventually, Dallas slowly pulled his underwear down and took them off, exposing his rock-hard 8 inch cock and his low, hung balls. The base of his dick and the bottom of his balls were covered in his brown bushy hair. Dallas laid back down on his bed, fully-naked and started to stroke his long, hard cock. He closed his eyes and stroked his long shaft all the way up from the base to the tip of his head of his cock. Dallas sighed, "Austin...Austin." While stroking his Dick, Dallas decided to add something kinky. Dallas decided to piss all over himself to get him even more hornier. Once Dallas let his piss fly from his cock, his piss landed all over his washboard abs and a little bit on the rolled-up t-shirt. His piss also landed in his hair, his eyes, and it landed in his mouth. Dallas started swallowing his piss. Once his cock was done pissing, Dallas's entire body was covered in piss. After pissing, Dallas started to rub his piss-filled abs and sighed in pleasure after pissing all over himself.

"Looks like someone's having fun in here" said a mysterious blond boy, holding his phone up, watching Dallas from his unlocked door.

"FUCK! How long have you been standing there!" said Dallas scurrying to cover himself.

"Long enough to know what you do in your "unlocked" room!" said the mysterious blond boy with a growing bulge in his tight glittery pants.

"Who are you?" said Dallas holding his bed sheet over him.

The mysterious blond boy walked over to the naked boy and whispered, "A cute blonde boy from SIUC, _Baby_!

"SIUC?" said Dallas.

"SUIC as in: Shake It Up: Chicago, _Baby_!" said the blonde boy.

"Gunther!" said Dallas.

Dallas had completely forgotten that his best friend from Chicago, Gunther Hessenheffer, would be hanging out and sleeping over at Dallas's house for the weekend.

"Now! Since we've been friends for a while, you have two choices. You can (1) have sex with me and I will delete this video from my iPhone 5s. OR, you can (2) not have sex with me and I will post this video on YouTube, Instagram, Vine, Twitter, and on Shake It Up Chicago when the show goes Worldwide live on Next Friday on ABC to show to world that you're gay!" said Gunther in a mean, devilish, voice.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" said Dallas.

"Because... I love you!" said Gunther.

Dallas said in astonishment, "Really, because I love you, too!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Gunther.

Gunther, then, locked the door and started to take off his sneakers and socks. Gunther unbuckled his tight glittery jeans which exposed his hard 10 inch dick sticking to his leg under his red thong. Dallas's cock started to grow harder again from the sight of Gunther's cock also growing under his thong. Dallas threw his sheets back, onto the bed. Gunther took off his shirt that was covered with glitter. Gunther was now naked with his t-shirt and tight red thongs. Gunther's butt was thick and big that his thong was stuck in his butt-cheeks. Gunther rolled his t-shirt all the way to his top abs. Gunther's body was sexier and had more better build-up than Austin's body. Gunther's red, hot, sexy thong made Dallas's cock started to twitch and get harder by the second. Gunther fell onto the bed and said, "Come join me!"

Dallas walked over to the edge of his bed and started to pull Gunther's red, thin thong slowly down. When Dallas pulled just enough of Gunther's red thong, Gunther's 10 inch cock sprung from his leg and into the air. Dallas started to lick Gunther's white shaft. Gunther started to sigh loudly and started to hold Dallas's thick, luscious, wavy, brown hair. While sighing, Gunther secretly and silently took his iPhone 5c out and started recording having sex with Dallas. Dallas realized what Gunther was doing, but he thought that he would erase it afterwards. Dallas then, bobbed on Gunther's head of this cock. Afterwards, Gunther pushed his Dallas's head lower to suck Gunther's long shaft. While sucking his shaft, Dallas started to tug and twist Gunther's low-hanging balls. He also tickled Gunther's balls non-stop. Gunther flipped his head over and aggressively fondled with Dallas's wavy hair, ruining it anyway. Gunther grabbed Dallas's head and forcefully pushed him up and down while Dallas was still sucking his shaft. Gunther pulled Dallas up and they started to make out on the bed.

While making out, Gunther started to move his hands lower and lower until he reached Dallas's ass. Gunther started to massage Dallas's ass like he was massaging a person back. Then, Dallas and Gunther started to roll around all over the bed. Eventually, they stopped rolling around and Dallas was on top and Gunther was licking his cock. Gunther started to light bite Dallas's neck, leaving red hickey marks. Next, he moved to Dallas's piss-stained abs where he started to lick his tan, transparent 6-pack abs, getting what was left of his piss. Then, Gunther moved to Dallas's 8 inch hard-on cock. Gunther squatted down at the end of the bed, where Dallas's dick was waving in air, which were calling to Gunther saying, "Please suck me now. Put me all the way down your throat!".

Gunther started to bob on the head of Dallas's cock. Then, he licked the rest of Dallas's long shaft up and down repeatedly from his brown pubs to the tip of his cock. Once, Gunther took his cock in, Dallas's cock was shoved all the way down his throat. Dallas flipped his head to the ceiling and moaned in excitement of the pleasure he was getting from Gunther. While he was sucking his cock, Gunther started to stroke his white cock at a moderate speed. He kept engulfing and engulfing Dallas's cock which kept going in and out of his throat. He stopped engulfing Dallas's cock and started to tickle his shaft with tongue. Gunther took his tongue and started to use the pointed tongue to tickle Dallas entire shaft. He eventually used the pointed tongue to tickle the head of Dallas's cock. When Gunther tickled the head of his cock, this Dallas over the edge by moaning loudly than when Austin fucked him. He also tickled the slit of Dallas's cock which also sent him over the edge. Then, Gunther started to violently suck Dallas's cock faster than the speed of light. After sucking, Gunther started eating one of Dallas's balls.

Gunther kept stroking Dallas's cock back and forth at a fast speed. While stroking at a fast speed, he started to suck on Dallas's brown, little, bushy, pubic hair. He stopped jacking it off and continued to tickle his shaft and balls. He also loved how Dallas reacted to when he tickled the slit of his cock. After a while, Dallas bent down and kissed Gunther on the lips passionately. While making out, Gunther started to get up. Gunther broke away from kissing Dallas to get more air keep kissing Dallas. While Gunther was taking a breath, Dallas started to stroke his dick slowly while waiting for Gunther to kiss him. Then, they continued to kiss each other again while their naked bodies and dicks where on each other. They stopped kissing and they both headed for the bathroom.

Dallas was unaware what Gunther had planned for him. So, Gunther grabbed a condom, lube, and a dildo and Gunther was just getting started.

So this was going to be one long night for Gunther and Dallas!

* * *

**-Part two to this chapter will continue right after the chapter after next.-**

**-The Next Chapter will include Austin and a Disney XD star-**

**-The Next Chapter will be probably uploaded by the end of the week-**


	5. On the Tour Bus

**-This** **chapter** **revolves around Austin and his friends on Tour-**

**-I will be putting dates at the beginning of the chapter where we are on tour and in the summer-**

**-Hope you like it-**

* * *

**-July 4, 2014-**

It has been a few weeks since Austin has seen Dallas. Austin and his friends had been touring the entire United States of America. They had first stopped at Georgia, then Houston, Texas. Afterwards, the tour bus headed to Dallas, Texas which reminded Austin of his lover, Dallas. Then, they headed for San Diego and Los Angeles. Austin performed in Phoenix and San Jose. The next place on the tour where they were headed was at Silicon Valley in California. As the gang traveled throughout the U.S.A, Trish made money off of Austin Moon merchandise and sell worthless things five times it's originally worth at his concerts and Dez went to go get tea pots and cups from all of the cities, where they traveled. On the other hand, Austin felt more and more depressed as he was farther and farther away from his one true love, Dallas. Throughout his first tour, Austin needed sexual release from his fantasy dreams about him and Dallas. The last time Austin jacked off was about two and a half weeks ago before he left for the dreamed about how Dallas would sneak on the bus and just rape Austin in the night. He also dreamed about how Dallas would strap Austin down to a wooden panel and Dallas could have complete control of Austin. He needed to cum at the right place and at the right time with no interruptions.

* * *

*****Two Days Earlier*****

16-year-old, Chase Davenport was a huge fan of Austin Moon. He had every poster of Austin Moon there was available. Some of the photos had Austin Shirtless, showing off his six-pack, heavy, bulky chest, and muscular arms to fans, especially girls. Some of the guys Chase knew liked Austin's music and Austin in a straight way. However, he loved Austin more than any other guy or girl in the world. Throughout the day and on missions, Chase would get a boner just thinking about Austin. In the night, he would check to see when Bree and Adam were asleep. After checking to see if his siblings were sleeping, Chase would strip off his brand-new, upgraded, tight suit in his capsule. Chase was now fully naked with a 9 inch dick. Then, he would feel his muscular chest up and down. He had circular pecs and a flat defined stomach. On top of his circular, magnificent pecs were two brown nipples that were waiting to be pinched. He put his index finger and thumb finger up to both of nipples and brushed them. Chase loved messing with his nipples which made him moan from his pink lips. Chase moved his hand down to his defined six-pack and started to rub them one-by-one. His hand moved closer and closer to his pre-com, slicked cock. He grabbed his hard dick and squeeze it a little making him moan. Chase started stroking his cock slowly. Then, he started going faster and faster. Chase moaned as he was picturing that Austin Moon was waiting for him to cum all over his face. After a few minutes of stroking, Chase shot his load on his Austin Moon shirtless photos, on his capsule, and on himself. He felt like a kid in a candy store. He licked up his jizz off his time capsule, off himself, and off the photo. He put his suit back on. Chase whispered as he was beginning to drift back to sleep, " I hope to get the real thing when I go to his concert in two days."

* * *

**Present night at the concert**

As always, his brother, Adam drove Chase to the Silicon Valley Stadium. Adam said, "Alright. I'll pick you up right here at 8:30!" Chase walked into the Silicon Valley Stadium and waited in line as all of the girls in front of him were eager to see Austin Moon. Once he got up to the stand, he paid the guy at the stand $350 for his V.I.P ticket. He kept trying to find his seat until he reached seat A15. The seat was so close to the stage you could see Austin's sweat through his shirt. As time flew by, more and more girls and boys showed up and filled up the seats all around him. At 8:00pm, the show started and all the girls were screaming their heads off. Austin was performing songs such as Na Na Na, Better Together, Heard it on the Radio, and Double Take. While performing Heard it on the Radio, Austin looked into the front row to check out some of the hot chicks and their boobs. However, Austin was getting turned on by a cute boy with brown, spikey, hair. He stared him right into his eyes and kept singing. When the concert ended, Austin went into the lobby to sign photos. Eventually, Chase walked up to him and Austin whispered in his ear, "Meet me on the bus titled Full Moon Tour in the parking lot." Chase walked onto the bus and wondered, "_What was his hero, Austin Moon, going to do to him?"_

Austin walked onto the bus and deep-vocally said, "What's your name?"

"Chase." said Chase softly.

"Well then, Chase! It's time to show you what your hero can do!" said the deep-voice Austin.

Austin ripped off his clothes right in front of Chase, exposing his muscular, toned body and fully-erect cock. He pushed Chase onto the golden couch and started kissing him on the lips. Chase was wondering in his mind, "_Oh My GOD! I 'm making out with my hero!" _His member in his pants started growing and growing. Austin pulled Chase's shirt over his head, showing his buff chest and mid-size strong arms. Austin began to kiss every inch of Chase's body. Chase began to pull his pants and boxers down at the same time, unleashing his hard nine inch dick. Austin licked his lips and stretched his jaw. Austin started bobbing the pre-cum soaked head of Chase's cock.

"Oh, Gawd!" moaned Chase loudly.

After a few minutes in, Austin pulled off the head with a loud 'pop'.

The muscular pop star carried his #1 fan-lover to his bedroom. He dropped him on the bed on his back and left the room. Austin came back with a condom covering his 10 inch dick.

Austin said, "Are you ready?"

Chase said, "Yeah! Stick it-

Austin immediately pushed his cock right up inside of Chase's entrance. Chase let out a very high and loud moan which was almost a scream. Austin loved the sound of the screaming coming from Chase. Austin started to move out and thrusted back in rapidly. "Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" moaned Chase every time Austin plowed into him. Suddenly, Austin started to push out and then, he rammed his cock back into Chase. After a few minutes, Chase's cock erupted 7 large loads of cum onto his stomach, abs, and face. Once Chase was done releasing his load, Austin kept pounding into Chase's tight ass.

"Chasey, I'm going to c-cum!" moaned Austin.

Austin pulled out and tossed the condom on the other side of the bed. Chase got on his knees and started stroking Austin's cock quickly as possible. Then, he started sucking on Austin's raging boner. Chase put his tongue around Austin's head and begins licking it, making it wet.

"I'm cumming, Chase!" Austin shouts as he shot 10 loads of cum inside Chase's mouth. Chase swallows every drop of cum that Austin shot in his mouth.

Chase looks at his phone and notices that his brother had been waiting for him for 15 minutes. "I have to go!" said Chase as he quickly put his clothes back on. Austin helps as cleans himself up too.

As Chase leaves the trailer, Austin says," Call me, later."

Chase says, "Sure will."

Chase gives Austin one quick kiss on his lips. Then, he leaves the tour bus, heading to his brother's car.

Austin realizes that Chase left his number on the lamp stand.

"That clever boy!" Austin chuckles.

* * *

"Where were you bro?!" Adam shouts angrily.

"Having the time of my life!" Chase answers as they drive back home, remembering having sex with Austin Moon!"

* * *

**Sorry about the long update! I have been out of town, lately.**

**~Anyway~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be taking a break from this story to work on other projects below:**

**Upcoming Projects**

_Doctor Who-coming August 13-23 (Featuring Ben Jackson + Jamie McCrimmon)_

_Kickin' It-coming August 25-September 4 (Featuring Jack Brewer + Milton Krupnick)_

_Mighty Med: A Romantic Series- Series premiering this Fall(Possibly this winter) _

**I will see you again for the next story! Have a great rest of the Summer!**

**Peace! :)**


End file.
